


we're going down in an earlier round

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis should <em>not</em> be there. He should not stand there and watch as Liam gets fucked into the bed by one of the security guys. </p><p>With the high from the show still rushing through his body, he wanted a quiet night in with Liam. Liam who knows how it is, and who also tends to have a hard time sleeping afterwards.</p><p>Liam's not quiet now, wet moans slipping out of him even when his teeth dig into his bottom lip. As if the noises are fucked out of his body when the bloke drives his cock into Liam's arse, a hand between his shoulder blades holding him down. He’s proper big, pinning Liam in place with ease.</p><p>The way Liam looks, shamelessly pushing back to get more dick even when he hasn't got much leverage, is what makes Louis not turn on his heel and walk out of there. It’s such a pretty picture, Liam’s cheeks flushed and back arched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're going down in an earlier round

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.
> 
> (I've had a lot of feelings about Lilo the last few days. This is all because of that. Apparently I write porn when I feel sad.)

Louis should _not_ be there. He should not stand there and watch as Liam gets fucked into the bed by one of the security guys.

 

With the high from the show still rushing through his body, he wanted a quiet night in with Liam. Liam who knows how it is, and who also tends to have a hard time sleeping afterwards.

 

Liam's not quiet now, wet moans slipping out of him even when his teeth dig into his bottom lip. As if the noises are fucked out of his body when the bloke drives his cock into Liam's arse, a hand between his shoulder blades holding him down. He’s proper big, pinning Liam in place with ease.

 

The way Liam looks, shamelessly pushing back to get more dick even when he’s not got much leverage, is what makes Louis not turn on his heel and walk out of there. It’s such a pretty picture, Liam’s cheeks flushed and back arched.

 

There’s obviously someone else there too, but Louis can’t really focus on him when Liam’s right _there_.

 

Louis is not sure what to feel. Jealousy, of course. He’s always jealous when anyone not him has got Liam’s attention. He can admit it to himself, even if he’s not keen to say it out loud. This bloke – who Louis can't even remember the name of – is touching Liam, in ways Louis might have hoped he’d be allowed to do.

 

Some day.

 

He knows he's got no claim on Liam, not really. But he felt like they were headed that way, the play fighting and games a prelude to something more.

 

Still he’s _so_ turned on by the sight of Liam taking dick like he depended on it.

 

Louis really shouldn’t be there, but it’s like his feet are glued to the floor. His cock pushes against his flies, and it’s first when Louis almost got his hand on it, he’s startled out of his trance.

 

He can’t touch himself. What he’s doing is already so wrong. He can’t make it even worse.

 

Then Liam opens his eyes, shiny and wet. All of him looks dazed. Louis doesn’t move, frozen on spot with his hand fisted so very close to his rock hard dick.

 

Liam’s mouth drops open as if he’s about to say something. Instead, he just whines, fingers twisting harder in the sheets as he looks right at Louis. He doesn’t tell Louis to get out, doesn’t do anything to stop the whole thing; his cheeks are already so pink it’s impossible to say if he’s blushing.

 

Louis certainly is.

 

Louis doesn’t know how long it takes. How long he just stands there, with sweat trickling down the back of his neck, his clothes feeling too hot and tight on his skin. But when Liam starts to get louder, his attempts to rock his body back against the bloke fucking him being replaced by him lying there just taking it, Louis knows he’s going to come.

 

Biting his cheek so hard it hurts, just to stop himself from begging Liam to let him touch him, Louis watches as Liam’s jaw slackens and his eyes squeeze shut. It’s intense, lasts forever it feels like to Louis, Liam’s hips rolling down against the bed as he spills messily on the sheets.

 

Liam’s not come down from his orgasm yet, shuddering from the aftershock as Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat, the sound of it causing him to unfreeze. His cock throbs in his jeans as he stumbles out of the room.

 

He’s lucky he doesn’t run into anyone on his way back to his. He’s got the loose tank top he’s wearing pulled down as far as it goes, just in case. He probably looks as wrecked as Liam did – that thought causes his hands to slip on the keycard as he tries to get the door open to his lovely but messy suite, where nobody knows that he’s thinking about Liam when he gets himself off.

 

He comes with his back against the closed hotel door, hand shoved into his jeans. With his eyes closed, the only thing he can think of is Liam. How he looked, the noises he made. How good his arse must have felt.

 

How pretty he’d look underneath Louis.

 

 

– – –

 

The first thing he sees Liam the next day, he’s not sure what thought in his head that he should focus on. The part about Liam being so hot, that’s not new, but now he knows how Liam sounds. It’s not like he’s never heard Liam wank himself off, they’ve lived too much in each other’s pockets not to, but that always been private and rushed.

 

Weirdly enough Louis doesn’t feel ashamed of what happened. Maybe he would if Liam didn’t know about it, or if Liam asked him to leave.

 

The thought that he’s not enough for Liam, it’s just a quick thing. One second of doubt that he’s not enough, but it still makes him feel cold.

 

He can’t just stand there and stare at Liam, no matter how fit he looks with a grey Henley on, rolled up so his new tattoos are visible. So he puts on a cheeky grin, more like a smirk than anything, and sidles up to Liam in front of the lavish breakfast table.

 

"So you like big men," Louis teases, trying to keep his tone light. He doesn’t want to scare off Liam, or make him think that Louis is mad at him.

 

If anything, it’s Liam that should be mad at him.

 

Liam shrugs, his cheeks pink. He doesn’t Louis in the eyes, gaze firmly on the plate in his hands. “It’s not about _that_.”

 

“Well,” Louis huffs, not sure why he feels annoyed all of a sudden. It might be that he’s the opposite of what Liam seemed to like so much; Louis knows he’s not tall or big. Not stronger than Liam even when he might be sharper and tends to win on how dirty he fights. “You sure looked like a _slut_ for it.”

 

Liam’s shoulders tense, and for a moment Louis thinks he’s gone too far. Then he notices the way Liam’s breath hitches, cheeks tinted even darker when he finally looks at Louis.

 

Louis grins, suddenly relieved when he realises that Liam might like being called what Louis just said. Louis might not be a fucking giant – he’s completely normal sized, very much so – but he very willing to give Liam this.

 

Liam looks confused by Louis change of mood, but still so very turned on. Eyes dark and a bit unfocused like they were the night before.

 

“So,” says Louis, careful to keep his voice playful. Just in case he’s reading Liam wrong. “You like that, huh? Want me to tell you what a dirty little boy you’ve been? Taking cock from everyone who’s willing, without us even noticing.”

 

He’s gone all out with his words, so he hopes he’s right. Otherwise things might get awkward.

 

Liam twitches, looking like he’s not sure what’s going on, but likes it anyway. “I don’t care if they’re big,” he blurts out, words coming out so fast that it’s hard to hear what he says. “Not really.”

 

“You don’t?” Louis asks, shifting restlessly.

 

Liam shakes his head earnestly, sounding shaky as he says, “No, I don’t mind if they are big. But it’s more about someone taking control, telling me what to do.” He puts the plate down, turns to Louis and wraps a hand around his wrist. Liam’s skin is clammy and warm, as if he’s as nervous as Louis feels. “I do like the part where someone holds me down, though.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis says, at loss for words. He’s already had a wank in the shower earlier, the memory of Liam so fresh on his mind. Now it feels like he’s not had a hand on him for a week, his cock chubbing up in his pants just from hearing Liam talk like that.

 

“I think you’d be able to give me that.” Liam’s voice is surprisingly steady, but his nails dig in hard on Louis’ wrist. Louis wonders if he’s scared he’ll run away. “All of it, I mean.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something before?” Louis asks, feeling like he’s bit hit over the head with a brick. This was not at all what he’d expected from this day.

 

“Let’s go to my room,” Liam says, tilting his head towards the door. “I’ll tell you there.”

 

Louis blinks slowly, looking at the table in front of him and back to Liam. “You don’t want to have breakfast?”

 

Liam lets out a loud laughter, shaking his head. He’s still holding onto Louis as if it’s the thing that keeps him calm. Though, Louis can see how tightly wound his body is. “That’s the part you’re going to focus on?”

 

Louis laughs too, just because the absurdity of it. They can order breakfast afterwards they’ve done whatever it is Liam wants to do in his room. If it weren't for how Liam’s looking at him, Louis would think he’d want to go there to tell Louis off for being such a creep the night before.

 

Now he’s not worried about that.

 

They don’t talk on the way to Liam’s suite, sneaking glances at each other in the lift. Liam lets go of him to open the door to his room. Louis double-checks that he’s put the ‘ _no cleaning’_ sign up. Since Liam’s already on his way to the bed.

 

Liam toes off his sneakers, and then walks over to his made bed and sits down. It looks like the rooms been cleaned already, fresh sheets tucked in on the bed, so Louis probably didn’t need to bother with the sign.

 

Liam starts taking his socks off, but it’s first when he’s got one off, Louis gets what he’s doing. Louis arches his eyebrows, mouth a bit dry as he asks, “Are you getting naked?”

 

Liam stops pulling his socks off, head snapping up like he didn’t think about what he was doing. “Um,” he blushes, still bent over with fingers tucked into the last sock. “I didn’t mean to –”

 

“It’s _not_ that I mind,” Louis rushes to say, not liking the worried wrinkle between Liam’s eyebrows. He hurries as he takes the handful of steps to the bed, dropping down so close to Liam that he almost in his lap. “Of course I don’t bloody mind.”

 

Liam sits up a bit straighter and smiles that crinkly-eyed, ridiculously happy smile that always makes it impossible for Louis not to touch him. It usually ends with him pinching Liam, but now he can lean forward and kiss him instead. Liam lets out a surprised, little gasp but opens up easily for Louis, mouth pliant and soft.

 

Liam’s lips against his taste of toothpaste and nothing more. Still he’s so very much Liam that Louis feels like he’s about to burst. The smell of him so familiar and _lovely_ that Louis can’t help biting at Liam’s mouth, pink and swollen from kisses, the next time he pulls away.

 

There is too much fondness in his body; he’s just not sure how to deal with it. Liam seems pleased with the sharpness of Louis’ teeth nipping at his bottom lip, the moan he makes so fucking breathless, that he does it again.

 

When they pull apart to breathe, Louis’ mouth feels sore and he’s got no clue how long they’ve been at it. At some point, he’s slipped his hands up underneath Liam’s t-shirt, pushing it higher and higher as he traces the skin on his sides.

 

“Let’s get naked, yeah?” Louis suggests, voice rough. He’s more interested to see Liam naked and spread out on his sheets that he is to get out of his own clothes, but the strain on his jeans is slightly painful.

 

Liam nods, swallowing hard. “I tried that once before.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, his hand darting up to tweak one of Liam’s nipples, his chest bare and just _there_ for Louis to grab at. His cock twitches when Liam squeezes his eyes shut, seeming so overwhelmed that he’d come if Louis just kept doing that.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, one hand coming up to grip Louis’ wrist hard. He’s panting, chest heaving as Louis rubs over his nipple with just a ghost of a touch. When Liam’s eyes are open once more, he does it again, only holding the swollen nub between his fingertips for a bit longer.

 

“We _really_ should get naked,” Louis decides, more ready to have Liam underneath him than ever.

 

Liam nods keenly, dropping his fingers from Louis’ skin. Then he drags his t-shirt up over his head, quickly standing up so he can push his jeans and boxers down in one go. When he’s done, he stands in front of Louis, hands by his sides and all of him still.

 

As if he waits for Louis.

 

Louis’ mouth waters at the sight of Liam’s naked skin in front of him, his cock hard against his stomach, “You’re such a slut for it,” he teases, wanting to get the same reaction from Liam as before. He wants to see Liam blush, see how far down the pinkness of his skin does. “So eager to have dick in you even though it’s not been a day since the last time someone had your sweet little arse.”

 

Liam nods, shifting from foot to foot. His eyes are blown wide, bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. He takes a tiny step closer to the bed, knees bumping against Louis’ jeans-clad ones. Louis slides his hand around Liam’s hip, pressing his fingertips where he can see the faint marks of someone else’s fingertips.

 

He wants to cover them up with his mouth and fingers. Cover them up so he’s all he can see on Liam.

 

“Just gagging for it,” Louis murmurs, pushing his hand back further so he can grab one of Liam’s arsecheeks, and give it a firm squeeze that causes Liam to mumble out his name. “Think you should help to get me naked. Maybe put your lovely lips on my cock when you're at it.”

 

Liam groans, limbs a bit clumsy as he moves down to his knees. He’s not much help from that position when Louis pulls his t-shirt up, but his hands are already working on getting Louis’ jeans undone. Louis hums when his cock bobs free, just in front of Liam’s lips but the soft sound turns into a groan when Liam swallows him down.

 

“Bloody hell,” Louis says, his hips stuttering up as Liam’s lips slide lower so his cockhead bumps against the softness in the back of Liam’s throat. He tries to keep still, but when Liam goes down again, choking slightly as he takes just a little bit more of Louis’ cock, he realises that Liam doesn’t want him to.

 

Liam’s got his hands on Louis’ thighs, just resting there as he makes the filthiest noises around Louis’ cock.

 

The blowjob Liam gives him is wet – so messy that Louis can feel his cock covered in precome and saliva when Liam pulls off so he’s only got the head tucked in his mouth. It might be the best blowjob Louis ever had, but him thinking so could also be that he’s so in love with Liam that he’d love anything as long as Liam’s lips looked so pretty wrapped around him.

 

“Not that this isn’t lovely,” Louis says with a shaky voice as Liam’s mouth on his starts to feel _too_ good. “But I don’t want to come in your mouth.” He pats clumsily at Liam’s cheek, groaning when he feels his own cock bulge out there, Liam sucking him harder instead of pulling off. “Not this time, love.”

 

Liam pulls off with a disappointed pout, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Get up on the bed.” Louis lifts one eyebrow when Liam just stares at his cock, looking tempted to lick away the precome that’s oozing from the slit. “Or I might give you a proper spanking, babe.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows draw together, his shoulders hunching forward as he lets out a moan that cause Louis’ stomach flush with heat. He twines his fingers in the half-long curls on Liam’s head, lifting it up from where he’s leaning against Louis’ knee.

 

“Might give you one either way,” Louis mumbles, tempted to push Liam’s mouth back on his cock again. It’s so very close and Liam keeps licking his lips, making them shiny like they were when he’d just pulled off.

 

He waits for Liam to pull himself up, wobbling slightly before he finds his balance. Louis leans back, watching as Liam moves up on the bed.

 

“You _know_ you can always tell me if it gets too much, yeah?” Louis asks, feeling a sudden rush of protectiveness when he notices how soft-limb and sweet Liam looks. How much of himself he puts into Louis’ hands.

 

“Don’t be dumb,” Liam grins, his voice fucked out already from having a cock down his throat. With a show the next day, maybe Louis should regret causing Liam to sound like that, but he doesn’t. “I do know that.”

 

It’s not until Liam’s stretched out on his back, his neglected cock fat on his stomach as he rests his hands by his sides, Louis stands up to step out of his jeans. Liam’s so very good, waiting for him to tell him what to do.

 

Louis can’t wait to give him what he wants.

 

Louis straddles Liam’s thighs, taking both his wrists and tugging them up so Liam’s got them over his head. Liam looks dazed when Louis looks down at him, trapped in between Louis’ thighs and his arms. He sighs when Louis presses his thumbs a little bit harder against his pulse points.

 

“You should stay just like this,” Louis murmurs, pressing a soft kiss against Liam’s cheek. “I’ll give my slutty little boy a reward for being good.”

 

Liam nods, the eagerness in him causing Louis’ cock to blurt out a fat dribble of precome. He wants to rub off against Liam’s skin, come on him and lick him clean.

 

He wants to feel Liam on his cock even more.

 

When Louis sits back on Liam’s thighs, he’s glad they’re both naked so he can see Liam properly. Liam’s blush trails all the way down his stomach, the skin below his cock a pretty pink when Louis presses his mouth there. His nuzzles against Liam’s cock, sliding his tongue against the feverish hot skin when Liam whines.

 

His fingertips dig in hard on Liam’s skin when he feels him shudder and tense in the loveliest way. He keeps it teasing and light, every flick of his tongue enough to make Liam beg for more, but not enough for him to come.

 

When he sits up again, he’s pleased to see that Liam’s hands are still above his head, just like Louis asked him to. Louis never dreamed about having Liam like this, but now that he’s got him, he can’t think of anything better.

 

Liam shifts up into his hands when Louis brushes his hands up his chest,

 

“Such a slutty boy,” Louis murmurs, dragging his fingers teasingly down Liam’s chest. “Spreading your legs for, what’s his name.”

 

“Jim,” Liam breathes out, so very still underneath Louis.

 

Louis pinches one of Liam’s nipples, arching his eyebrows at Liam when his body pulls up in a tight bow before he relaxes back into the bed. “You would think you’d know it’s rude to say someone else’s name in bed.”

 

“Sorry,” Liam breathes out, flushing a pretty pink. “I don’t want to be rude.”

 

Louis smiles sweetly, toying with the nipple underneath his fingers just to see Liam squirm and fight to keep still. “Next time I’ll have you tied to the bed,” he murmurs. “Tease you until you come just from this.”

 

Liam whines, his cock twitching hard. “Please,” he groans. “Just fuck me.”

 

Louis nods, reaching down to squeeze his hand hard around the base of his cock. He can’t come just all over Liam’s thigh and cock just from hearing Liam say that out loud; he needs to get in him first.

 

“We need the lube,” he says, already thinking about getting to feel Liam on his fingers. “Where do you have it?”

 

Liam nods towards the bag next to the bed. “Should be in there,” he says, the muscles in his stomach flexing as Louis rubs away the precome pooling at the tip of his cock with his thumb and then pushes it into Liam’s mouth, just letting him taste his cock once more.

 

Then Louis pulls his thumb out of Liam’s mouth and pats Liam’s chest – just where his heart beats hard and fast – and clambers off him. Louis grumbles under his breath when he doesn’t find the lube at first, pushing Liam’s neatly folded clothes aside until he finds the items he’s looking for.

 

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Louis says triumphantly with a stripe of condoms in one hand. “One would think such a slutty boy had a better clue where to find his stuff.” He clicks his tongue, making a _'tsk'_ sound when Liam squirms to keep in place. ”Spread them for me, boy.”

 

With his thighs wide apart, pulled up towards his chest, Liam looks so good that Louis places a biting kiss high up on the inside of his thigh. His fingers are wet with lube when he presses two fingers flat against Liam’s hole, just to feel it tense and relax as Liam’s breath catches in his throat.

 

“Just like this,” Louis murmurs against Liam’s skin, mouth still pressed to his thigh as he lets the one finger sink into the first knuckle. “Arse hot and tight, just for me.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, the small word making Louis fuck his finger in all the way. “Just for you.”

 

Liam’s open for him, so much Louis thinks that he might’ve fingered himself that day. He’s so soft and loose, rolling his hips down as if he wants to ride Louis’ finger until he comes. It’s not long until Louis fits another finger into him, working it in little by little until his hand brushes against Liam’s skin.

 

“You’re going to be a good boy for me from here on,” Louis says, not phrasing it as a question. “Let me fuck you into the sheets instead of walking in on you taking it like you’re the champ of taking dick.”

 

Liam nods, about to say something when Louis’ fingers rub against his prostate. The moan he lets out is so wonderful that Louis does it again, making sure to tease that spot until Liam’s legs are shaking, his stomach pulled tight.

 

Liam’s practically sobbing for it, his skin shiny with sweat when Louis’ got three fingers and the tip of his fourth tucked tightly in his hole. Louis takes pity on him then, ignoring Liam’s small whine as he drags his fingers out.

 

“Such a _good_ boy,” Louis praises as he puts the condom on, fingers slippery with lube. “You’re going to get my cock now, just like you’ve wanted.”

 

Liam’s arms must be straining for holding himself still so long, so he moves up to press an open mouthed kiss to one of Liam’s wrist, biting into the skin lightly.

 

Then he climbs in between Liam’s spread thighs, shuffling close so he can feel the warmth of Liam’s skin. His cock rubs against Liam’s arse, the lube making his skin a sticky mess. The fiction feels so great he fuck forward once more, groaning when the head snubs against Liam’s hole, so open and wet for him.

 

He uses hand to keep his cock steady, the other to splay Liam’s thighs a little wider apart so that he can see when Liam’s rim gives and his cock pops in. Liam’s eyes slide shut, his head lolling back on the pillow as Louis fills him up, cock stretching him wide.

 

“Open your eyes, love,” Louis mumbles when he’s fully sheathed. “Want to see you when you take my cock.”

 

Liam says his name, sounding so wrecked that Louis fucks in a little bit harder than he planned to, all of his cock shoving into Liam with a hard push. Liam groans, trying to pull Louis closer with his legs wrapped around Louis’ back.

 

Louis is already flush against him.

 

Louis fuck him like that for a while, hefting Liam’s legs over his shoulders to get even deeper in him. “Want to take you like he did,” Louis mumbles against Liam’s neck, not sure why he says it.

 

When he’s said it, it’s all he can think of. He wants to shove Liam into the bed and fuck him so hard he forgets about everything except Louis’ cock.

 

“Yeah, alright,” Liam says, groaning loudly when Louis thrusts into him again. “This feels really great, though.”

 

Louis laughs, coming to a stop with his cock nestled deep in Liam’s arse, clenching around him as if his hole is trying to suck him dry. “I’m able to tell. You’re leaking all over your stomach. Wet like a fucking girl.”

 

Liam’s whole body jerks, hips pushing up as his back arches. He’s so noisy that Louis is barely able to hear his own groan.

 

It takes all of his willpower to pull out of Liam, but when he’s got Liam’s on his stomach, with his arse tilted up and face pressed into the bed, it’s so worth it. Louis wants to come where Liam’s back dips.

 

“Good boy,” Louis mutters, teasing the head of his cock over Liam’s hole. “Just a little bit more, then you’re arse is going to milk me dry.”

 

“I want that,” Liam says, voice strained. “Please put in back in me.”

 

Louis puts a hand on both of Liam’s arsecheeks, pushing Liam’s arse open as he slides his cock in. He’s slower than he’s got to be, but seeing Liam’s arse flutter around him, it sends sparks of pleasure up his spine.

 

He’s no fool; he knows he’s going to come soon. His toes are curling, for fuck’s sake. So he puts one hand between Liam’s shoulder blade, harshly pushing him down the same time as he fucks his cock into him.

 

Liam almost melts into the bed, body in the same position Louis put him in. He’s got tears in the corner of his eyes, one slipping down his cheek. Just after he’s mumbled out a slurred _‘oh god’_ , he comes around Louis’ cock, squeezing tight in pulses as Louis fucks him through it.

 

When he’s done coming, he’s shivering because of how sensitive he is. He looks fucked out and happy, and Louis loves him so fucking much.

 

“That was a big one, yeah?” Louis asks, just wanting to hear Liam’s voice. “Fucked you real good. You probably want me fuck you tonight too, just like this.”

 

Liam nods, murmuring something that sounds like a yes into the pillow.

 

He holds on for just a little bit longer, his uneven thrusts forward rocking Liam’s body into the bed. Just as he’s about to come, he pulls out.

 

His come on Liam’s skin. White, thick stripes pearling on Liam’s arse and lower back, might be the best sight he’s ever seen.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, his hand still a bit wet with come as he drops down, body soft like a ragdoll’s. Somehow he manages not to crush Liam with his weight, but he cuddles closer as soon he’s next to him on the bed. “Should we get that breakfast now?”

 

Liam lifts his bed just so that he can shake it. “No,” he says, sounding so tired that Louis can’t protest. Not even when he knows that they probably should go up and clean off properly.

 

And call room-service for a kettle of tea.

 

“Fine,” he sighs, patting Liam’s arse. “I never gave you that spanking, though.”

 

Liam’s eyes open, having slid shut. “Next time.” The smile on his lips tells Louis that he means it, but he’s also half-asleep so that _will_ have to wait until later.

 

Louis can’t wait to feel Liam’s arse warm and pink under his hand, but he also can’t wait to sleep some more. So he prods at Liam until he moves away from the wet spot, pouting as if Louis didn’t just do a nice thing.

 

Liam’s covered in drying come, and while it’s nice to see him like that, Louis knows it’s not a nice way to wake up.

 

When they’re both a clean, more or less, he curls up against Liam’s side again. It’s kind of nice to be not a giant at times like that, he reasons.

 

It’s not like it matters anyway; Liam’s happy with what Louis gave him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/132358547964/new-fic-were-going-down) Kudos/comments/likes/reblogs make me happy! As every other writer...


End file.
